vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Marshall (born Andrea Labonair) is a werewolf who is described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". An ex-friend of Tyler's, Hayley is responsible for helping him break his sire bond to Klaus. He kept his real identity a secret from her. She later showed up in Mystic Falls looking for him and began to help Tyler break the sire bonds of some of Klaus' other hybrids, but it is later revealed that she had been working with Shane in an attempt to sacrifice twelve unsired hybrids to raise Silas; she was only interested in this because Shane promised her she would be reunited with her deceased parents. After this revelation, she fled town and began working with Katherine. However, Katherine sent Will to kill Hayley when she had stopped finding her useful. Klaus saved her and they became allies, sleeping together on a drunken whim. He was interested to learn that she had a birthmark which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before. In The Originals, it is revealed that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' daughter from their one night stand. Hayley is a member of the Labonair Family 'that once lived in The French Quarter, of New Orleans. Early life Hayley was adopted by another family so she doesn't know who she got the werewolf gene from. She triggered the gene when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out. Hayley has been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. However, when sees it, he reveals that he has only seen it on a handful of others born from a specific bloodline of werewolves, who belong to a clan which once thrived throughout what is now called Louisiana. This could be a reference to the Original Pack from the novels. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four The Originals (TV Series) Season One In Always and Forever, Sophie tells Elijah about Hayley and her pregnancy, and she has her coven bring her out to Elijah. Elijah asks for a moment alone with Hayley where he then explains his family's past; how they were turned into vampires and Klaus turned out to be a Hybrid. Later on, Elijah finds Klaus and learns about the baby and Klaus still isn't agreeing to cooperate. Sophie reveals more details about the spell Jane-Anne had cast before Marcel killed her. In reality, it had tied Sophie's life to Hayley's and Sophie demonstrates this by cutting her finger and Hayley immediately has the same wound. After finally convincing Klaus to agree to help Sophie, Elijah has Sophie and her coven release Hayley to him by giving them Jane-Anne's body. After taking her to their old home, Elijah promises to always protect Hayley and the baby. In House of the Rising Son, Hayley is first seen heading down the stairs of their home with a fire poker in her hand, after hearing a woman enter. She soon meets Rebekah who at first calls her the maid, and asks her to fetch her bags from the car. Hayley soon corrects her and quickly tells her she has her brother's manners. Rebekah demands where Elijah is, and Hayley looks pensive as she reveals after he promised to protect her, he just left suddenly, unaware he was neutralized by Niklaus. Rebekah however knows something is wrong as Elijah would never leave like that and begins shouting insults towards Klaus. After Rebekah and Klaus argue over Klaus' "friendship" with Marcel and Elijah's sudden disappearance, Hayley is seen sitting upon the stairs, seemingly watching and listening to the two siblings arguing. Rebekah tells her that she is going to help her look for her "good brother", Elijah. As they walk down the spiral staircase and into the basement, they see the coffins Klaus keeps. Rebekah tells her the purpose of the coffins and the daggers and Hayley seems shocked to find out he keeps a coffin on stand-by for Rebekah in case she "disappoints" him. Rebekah warns her she should've left the moment Elijah disappeared and Hayley responds that she can't as she isn't able to leave New Orleans due to the spell binding her to Sophie. Once Rebekah tells her that Klaus is probably planning to have a coffin for her once she gives birth and gives her advice to break the hex and leave, Hayley stays still, stunned and seriously considering Rebekah's words. Hayley is next seen in the quarter, running across the road to the Jardin Gris in order to buy a herb. She tells the witch she needs "crushed aconite flower". Katie is shocked that she wants wolfsbane and asks if she is going to poison a wolf. Hayley looks down and quickly admits "just a little one". Katie gives her the herb, refuses the money and tells her she is doing the right thing. As Hayley leaves, Katie calls one of Marcel's vampires and tells them there is a werewolf in the quarter. Hayley is seated on a bench, dropping a few drops of wolfsbane into her tea and she encourages herself to drink it, "One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history". Rustling is heard behind her and she stands, turns and is suddenly startled by a vampire. The vampire hisses it was a bad move coming to the quarter- as werewolves were chased away by Marcel- and she huffs she is sick and tired of vampire's telling her what to do before throwing the cup into his face. He screams in pain and turns around, to be confronted by two more vampires. As they are about to approach, one's neck is snapped and another's heart is ripped from his chest. Hayley looks up surprised to see Rebekah who tells the corpse that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. Back at the house, Klaus has returned and is berating Rebekah and Hayley for their actions, wondering why exactly Hayley was in the quarter in the first place. Hayley tells the truth and snarls she was getting poison to put their child out of it's misery. Klaus immediately snaps forward and begins to choke her against the door. Rebekah pulls him off her and tells him straight that he says he doesn't care, then the moment anyone thinks of harming the child, he clearly does. Hayley is soon seen walking outside and sits upon a chair next to Rebekah. She thanks her for saving her before against Klaus and the vampires. Rebekah says "us girls have to look out for each other". Hayley asks what it is about her and Klaus' relationship; she has noticed that they say they hate each other, yet even when they do, it is clear they still love each other. Rebekah then flashes back to the 1800's, where she and Marcel finally gave into one another. Klaus found them and threatened Marcel, neutralizing Rebekah in the process. Hayley asks if she knows where Elijah is and why she can't find him to which Rebekah responds about Klaus' daggers, she doesn't want to end back up in a box. Hayley hesitates for a moment before reaching down and pulling up a bag, unraveling it and revealing the three daggers, telling her she found them underneath "Rebekah's coffin" and tells her to find Elijah. The next morning, Klaus wanders into Hayley's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping; he reaches into her back and sniffs the vial of wolfsbane. Hayley points out that she didn't use it and Klaus wants to know why, as she could've been free from their predicament. Hayley admits that when those vampires attacked her, she realized that she wasn't only fighting for herself, that after she didn't have a real upbringing with her adoptive parents, she doesn't want the same for her child and wouldn't let anybody hurt it. Klaus tells her they are very much alike, before saying they are backed into a corner and have to fight. Hayley lastly asks about what happened with him and Marcel, as they were once like father and son. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley asks Klaus & Rebekah what is the plan to overtake Marcel. Klaus tells her she needs to stay in the house for her own safety since Marcel still knows there's a rogue werewolf out who killed his nightwalkers. At night by the pool she sees a wolf, but Sabine comes and offers Hayley to find out the gender of the baby. Hayley finds it's going be a girl and Sabine goes into psyhic fit chatting in a strange language. Hayley attempts to translate it on Google, but doesn't find anything. While the audince is informed that the baby'll kill the witches in the future which puts a plan in motion to make that never happens. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes takes her to OB/GYN in the bayou where Hayley is almost ambush by witches who wanted to kill her. She sees the wolf from the last episode and Rebekah comes to help her, but they both are knocked unconscious. When she awakes all withes are dead and it's hinted that Hayley killed them. She nearly faints and Klaus takes her and Rebekah home. In Sinners and Saints, she goes out into the bayou with Sophie & Rebekah to find out answers about that guardian wolf and mostly because she's tired of being copped up in the house. Although she doesn't find out anything. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes injects Sophie with the needle of sorrows which will kill Hayley's child in utero by raising her temperature. Elijah manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Davina unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. In Bloodletting, Hayley is kidnapped by Tyler. Tyler uses the blood of Hayley and her baby to make a hybrid. The hybrid appears to be sired to Hayley until Tyler kills him. Hayley escapes and is found by Elijah. Hayley discovers a bible which someone left for her to find and in this bible is Hayley's family tree. Through this family tree Hayley discovers that her birth name is Andrea Labonair. In The River in Reverse, Hayley is seen to be taking care of a sick Elijah, who was bitten by Klaus in the previous episode. She refuses to leave his side as his hallucinations start to get the better of him. When Elijah tries to kill Hayley, she is saved by the mysterious woman who had b]een following her. Hayley follows her and learns that her mysterious saviour's name is Eve and she is part of the same werewolf bloodline as Hayley. Eve tells Hayley about how their pack was killed by Marcel and the surviving descendents were cursed to be in their werewolf forms for most of the time, and only turn into their human forms on the night of a full moon. Later Klaus forces her to move with him to The Abattoir after his falling out with his siblings over their betrayals, and now states that his child is the only thing that matters to him. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Hayley attends a banquet with Klaus, Marcel and other vampires, at which Klaus orders the vampires to kill the werewolves in the bayou, her family, much to her protest. Elijah and Rebekah come to take her away from Klaus but she insists that they save the werewolves in danger. Hayley meets Davina and josh for the first time and she suggests that they work together. Hayley then confronts Klaus about him ordering the killing of her family. Klaus points out that they have not been any good for her, that they abandoned her and that he is trying to keep her safe; by killing the werewolves the vampires will have less desire to kill her. Hayley does not get an answer from Klaus about what will happen to her after the baby is born, so she claims its lucky for her that she has a while before she finds out and that she will pay him back. Hayley visits Davina again and is friendly until Davina accuses her of lying and that she is using her because she wants something from her. Hayley admits that she knows Davina could help her figure out and resolve the loophole of the curse on her family, but she would ask her, not lie to her for help. Elijah appears on a balcony where Hayley is and confirms that her family are safe, Hayley thanks him and hugs him affectionately. They almost kiss but Elijah says that he should go. Personality Hayley is described as tough as nails and also very protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Hayley is impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants and protect the people she loves, even at the expense of others' lives. Still, she does seem to value the ties of friendship, though highly selectively, and her desire to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative remarks and behavior. Physical Appearance Hayley is a beautiful female werewolf with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, sometimes with a headband. She is tall with an athletic figure. She is described as "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous". On her right shoulder there lies what seems to be a birthmark made of two small opposite facing triangles. Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings. On occasions, such as the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, she chooses to dress up in a more formal style. She has not yet been seen in her wolf form. Hayley also has a small tattoo on her right wrist. Relationships Tyler Lockwood Tyler and Hayley seem to have met in the Appalachian Mountains when Tyler was trying to break his sire bond to Klaus. As another werewolf, Hayley earned Tyler's trust and helped him turn over and over again until he finally broke the bond. Although he had told her that he lived in a trailer park in Florida, she eventually found out where he lived and that he had a wealthy family. Once she showed up at Tyler's house, Klaus immediately suspected Tyler's secrecy about Hayley was born of him cheating on Caroline with her. They let Klaus continue to believe this in order to distract him from the fact that they were systematically unsiring his hybrids from him. Although Hayley ultimately betrayed Tyler, she seems to have genuinely cared for him, as she refused to allow Tyler to be used in the sacrifice. Their friendship effectively ended when Hayley revealed to him her part in the massacre of his pack. Niklaus Mikaelson Hayley was immediately and openly antagonistic towards Klaus, to which he often responded in kind, though with amusement. Though he will casually threaten her during an argument, Klaus has yet to make good on any of his threats against her, which Hayley relishes pointing out. He eventually tries to make a deal with her - her protection from Katherine in exchange for information about Katherine's whereabouts and activities but Hayley remains coy throughout their exchanges. During his interrogation of her, they eventually have sex and Klaus alludes to knowing something about Hayley's family when he notices a peculiar mark on her back. They appear to have become allies, with Klaus in pursuit of Katherine and Hayley in pursuit of knowledge about her family. Later on, she is proven to be pregnant with his daughter. Elijah Mikaelson The relationship between Elijah and Hayley began once Elijah was made aware of Hayley's pregnancy with his brother's child. Elijah shows Hayley his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child. Elijah makes a promise to Hayley that he'll always protect her. A few days later Hayley is reading the journals of Elijah and learn more about him and how he feels about his siblings. When Klaus asks what it about his brother that inspires admorations, Hayley respond and says that Elijah was kind to her. Once Elijah and Hayley are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Agnes injects Sophie with the needle of sorrows which will kill Hayley's child in utero by raising her temperature, Elijah manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Davina unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. When Hayley is kidnapped by Tyler, Elijah goes looking for her, she manages to escape and runs into him literally in the bayou. Hayley is seen to be taking care of a sick Elijah, who was bitten by Klaus in the previous episode. She refuses to leave his side as his hallucinations start to get the better of him. Elijah protects Hayley's werewolf kin and saves them from being slaughtered by Klaus and Marcel's vampires. Other Relationships *Hayley and Caroline (Enemies) *Rebekah and Hayley (Allies/Friends) Powers and Abilities '''Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon, but somewhat increase as they age. *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than humans. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form, but during the full moon they are more powerful than Non-Original vampires. Rose, a 560 year-old vampire was knocked down and over-powered by the transformed werewolf Jules. Another case was when Damon Salvatore, a 170 vampire barely held off the transforming newborn werewolf, Tyler Lockwood. Transformed werewolves are also capable of tearing apart entire groups of witches. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than humans. Some werewolves are shown to be just as fast as their vampire enemies, but others have not. In wolf form however, their speed rivals most if not all vampires. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability - '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. *'Healing Factor' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near-instantaneously. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injure. Recently, it has been seen that Hayley's child in her womb amplifies her natural powers of recuperation, probably to hybrid levels, as the result of Klaus' blood also being harbored within the child. *'Super Senses -''' Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Experienced werewolves like Jules could sniff out vampires - something vampires themselves are incapable of - and Tyler sensed vervain placed in coffee, which would otherwise be impossible since the flavor is usually hidden by the coffee. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. While an Original cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. *'Anger '- When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their power and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Shapeshifting' - During a full moon, they will unwillingly turn into wolves. However, if a female wolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'Combat Skills' - Hayley faced, unarmed, four warlocks armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - If the head of a werewolf is dismembered, it results in death. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. *'Wolfsbane' - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. Appearances Season 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' Name * Hayley is a given name that comes from a surname that was originally derived from the name of an English town meaning "hay clearing". * It has been suggested that the name may also derive separately from the Old Norse word haela meaning "hero". * Popularized by the actress Hayley Mills. * Other spellings of the name Hayley include Hayly, Haley, Hayle, Haylea, Haylee, Hayleigh, Hayli, Haylie, Hayleah, Halylei, Haylia, Hayliah, Haylle, Hayllie, Haile, Hailee, Haileigh, Haili, Hailie, Haily, Haiely, Hailea, Haileah, Hailei, Hailia, Haille, Haillee, Hailley, Hailli, Haillie, Hailly, Hailey, Halee, Haleigh, Halie, Hallee, Halli, Hallie, Hale, Halle, Halley, Haleh, Halei, Haliegh, Hallea, Halleah, Hallei, Halleigh, Hallia, Halliah, Hally, Hallya, Hallyah, Hallye, Haly, Hayle, Hali. * The name Andrea is of Greek origin. The meaning of Andrea is "strong, manly, brave". Quotes ---- ---- Trivia *Phoebe Tonkin has held various roles of supernatural beings in recent times: as a Mermaid (Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water) on Nick, Witch (Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle) on The CW, and now a Werewolf (Hayley in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals). *Back in 2006, Phoebe Tonkin and Claire Holt, who plays Rebekah, were in a series called H20 which was a program on Nick and are best friends in real life. *Hayley is the first character who refers to Klaus as an Old One, a reference to the books. *So far, Hayley has met most of the main characters except Jenna, Vicki, Alaric, Bonnie and Matt. *She doesn't meet Jenna, Vicki, Anna, or Alaric because when she came they were already dead. *Hayley was Tyler's date to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. *Hayley helped Tyler as well as Chris, Kimberley and probably plenty of other hybrids to break the sire bond to Klaus. *In the books, Shay is the only female werewolf and female Original Werewolf in all novels. It's possibly Hayley could be based off of her. *Hayley made a deal with Shane. This is the reason 12 unsired hybrids were killed by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful.. *The Vampire Diaries is the Third show where Tonkin plays a supernatural creature bound by the full moon. In H2O: Just Add Water she played a mermaid, on The Secret Circle she played a witch, and now in The Vampire Diaries she plays a werewolf. The Originals is her fourth show under those kinds of circumstances. *After she slept with Klaus in Bring It On, it was revealed in The Originals, she is pregnant with his daughter. *She is the first pregnant character in the TVD and TO series. *It was revealed in Sinners and Saints, that Klaus and Hayley's baby will be the death of all witches. *In Bloodletting, Hayley Marshall's birth name is revealed to be Andrea Labonair. This makes her the second character to have an alias/changed their name. The first is Katherine. **Only difference is that Hayley had her name changed by her adopted parents when she was a baby. *Klaus occasionally calls Hayley "little wolf". *At Hayley's request, Elijah and Rebekah save the bayou pack from being killed by Marcel and Klaus's vampires. *Elijah is the second person after Eve to tell Hayley to keep her birth mark hidden. *In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley tried to abort her pregnancy. This was the first of two abortion attempts the second attempt was by Agnes. Gallery References See also fr:Hayley de:Hayley Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Featured Articles Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters